Life On The Ground
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: There are survivors. There are people still alive on Earth. When Clarke and the rest of The 100 reach Earth they are left with danger from the survivors.


Watching from the Grounder's campsite as the shuttle falls from the sky, ten-year-old Alex the night blood waits for the boom of the shuttle hitting the ground. Hearing her Commander order the other Grounders to surround the shuttle but to not kill, Alex smirks. Her older sister, Lexa, would be happy. Their Commander, Anya, has been the leader for a long time; she has appointed Lexa as her second.

"Ally." Alex hears Lexa's voice. Turning to face her, Lexa sighs.

"It's time to go, isn't it?" Alex asks shyly. Alex has always been shy, but in battle, she's lethal.

"Yes. The guards will protect you." Nodding, Alex gives her seventeen-year-old sister a hug. Anya is their birth mother, their father died in battle against the Ice Nation when Alex was five. She barely remembers him.

Hearing the deafening sound of the shuttle hitting the ground, Alex and her little army with guards, they quietly head towards the landing zone.

Arriving to the landing area, Alex looks through the bushes she has hid behind spying on the sky people.

"Take them as prisoners." Alex hears her Commander speak from behind the 'front lines' as warriors call them. Nodding to let Anya know she heard her, Alex silently moves her group forward. Before they could move in, the shuttle's door opens. Alex takes notice that they are all between her age and Lexa's.

Moving close enough to watch them and surround them without the sky people noticing, Alex's crew climbs up into the trees to watch from above. Lexa's group is on the left followed by the other second in commands.

Anya is far back to stay out of battle and make them a camp to rest in groups. The camp is their home away from Polis, their capital city. Alex's and Lexa's home is a little village three to four days away from the sky people.

Watching the sky people start to cheer as they exit the shuttle, Alex knows it's the first breath of fresh air in who knows how long. They are from the sky, from the stars.

Planning to let the sky people have their fun and be carefree, Alex watches a small group leave the shuttle landing area, probably to look around and get stuff they need, unless their shuttle is full of food and water. Deciding to follow Anya's orders, Alex climbs down with a few guards, she and her guards she picked follows the group.

Keeping a good distance away, but close enough to capture them, Alex watches the sky people reach a clearing where the deer is that was supposed to be Alex's kill. Smirking, Alex watches the deer, which has two heads stalk toward the sky people. Staying off to the side, Alex orders her guards to stay put, before charging over to the deer. Tackling the surprised deer, which was too focused on the sky people, Alex slices it's throat open. Anya marked the two headed deer as Alex's kill for training.

With the deer's blood all over her face, clothes and black hair, Alex turns to face the sky people, who are in shock.

"We're not alone." Alex hears one of the three guys speak quietly. Tilting her head to the side, Alex is confused how they know her second language. Shrugging it off, Alex makes her way over to the group of three guys and two girls, but they bolt to the river.

Chasing after them with her guards behind them at a safe distance but very close to Alex, Alex shouts at the sky people to stop in her mother tongue.

Watching one of the girls jump into the river, Alex picks up her speed. Jumping in after her, the guards corner the rest of the group. Getting her knife ready, Alex hears the blonde girl beg for her to not kill the other girl.

Swimming toward the girl who is going to the deeper water where the sea creature lives, Alex joins her and just covers the girl's mouth. As the girl struggles, Alex ignores her and uses most of her strength to get her back into the shallow water.

Hearing a scream and someone calls out to the girl, Alex catches her name. Octavia. Feeling the ripple of the water, the sea creature has arrived. Hearing Octavia scream as the water turns red, Alex hangs onto her tightly, refusing to let go. Kicking the creature, it releases Octavia.

Ordering Octavia to hurry to shore, Alex momentarily forgets that Octavia doesn't understand her. But it is too late; the creature comes to the surface to show itself. Smirking, Alex waits for the right time, before stabbing the creature through the top of its mouth. Feeling its teeth dig into her arm as it goes to defend itself, Alex ignores the pain and the strong flow of her black blood, she uses every inch of her energy to make the knife go straight through the roof of the creature's mouth.

Starting to feel faint, Alex ignores it. Pulling her knife out, she slashes the creature's throat before it falls to the depths of the river, dead.

Putting her knife away, Alex turns to where Octavia was, she is directly behind her.

"You knew. You knew that, thing, was here." Octavia speaks, "You saved me. Us." Blinking, Alex knows what she has said, but doesn't show any signs of understanding or anything.

Looking to their people, Alex hopes Octavia gets the hint, to get to shore.

"Thank you." Octavia thanks before making her way to the group of sky people. On guard, the guards have their weapons pointed at the group while Alex comes up behind Octavia. Reaching the shore, the blonde moves forward, ignoring the weapons and helps Octavia out of the river. Going to help Alex next, Alex suddenly slips on the rocks under her feet and bashes her head off of the dry rocks. Falling face first into the water, the guards rush to help Alex but one of the three guards looks worriedly at Alex but doesn't move from this position.

"Lift her out and be careful of her head." The blonde girl directs getting ready to help. Seeing the guards looking at her oddly and in glares, the blonde huffs and carefully gets Alex out of the water. Laying her down, the blonde starts to pull things out of her bag, medical supplies. Bandaging Alex's head after checking Alex's lungs and pulse, the blonde washes the blood from Alex's head off of her hands.

Hearing one of the guards speak, the blonde looks up to find him speaking to her.

"I don't understand what you are asking." The blonde confesses, "Do you speak English?"

Catching a few words in English, the blonde's mind clicks. The guy is asking if the girl will wake up and be okay.

"I believe so, but I think we should take her to our camp where I have more supplies to help her heal faster."

Watching the guards shake their heads, the blonde girl sighs.

"Fine. I'll head back and you stay here with her. Octavia, Finn, Jasper and Monty can come with me or stay here with you."

"Stay." The head guy states struggling with speaking English but did well. Agreeing, the blonde leaves the bag with Octavia and the Finn guy in charge. Not knowing how long the blonde has been, she finally breaks through the small clearing.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long." She speaks breathing heavily. Immediately getting to work and cleaning the head wound, the blonde gives the guards directions to make sure Alex will be okay. Seeing their confused looks, the blonde goes to speak again when a spear flies through the air and barely misses the sky people.

Seeing a woman on a horse, the sky people flinch at the angry tone of voice come from the woman. Not understanding a word, the guards nod at what seems to be an order.

Watching the group and the woman leave, the guards each circle around the sky people, including the blonde and Octavia. Getting forced to her feet, the blonde is wondering what is going to happen. As one guard, the head guy, pick up Alex and stuff her into the blonde's arms, the guy grabs the supplies before using rope to tie the sky people up in a line. One guard is pulling them into the woods while the other is at the back with the blonde.

Noticing that they are nearing their camp, the shuttle, the sky people that were celebrating are missing or have fallen to the strange survivors of the nuclear war years ago. By that, the blonde means that they have been taken or killed, or even gotten away.

Walking for a while, they come to a halt. There is the woman and her horse and the remaining sky people in front of her. Watching them get split up and locked into cages like animals, the blonde grows afraid.

Hearing a new angry voice, a girl around her age storms over shouting.

"LEXA!" The head woman roars when this Lexa girl gets close to the blonde.

"THEY KILLED HER HEDA! THEY KILLED MY SISTER!" Lexa furiously speaks.

"Control yourself. Alex was weak." Narrowing her eyes at Heda, Lexa takes Alex from the blonde. Gently laying her on the ground, Lexa pulls out her sword and goes to kill the blonde when a cough and gurgling sounds are heard.

"Roll her on her side!" The blonde orders Lexa to get her to jump into action. Looking down at Alex in surprise, Lexa finds her sister convulsing.

Watching the blonde roll her sister onto her side, Lexa quickly calls over for her friend and her healer. As the blonde gets to work, Lexa goes to force her away when her healer arrives but he stops her. Without speaking, Lexa could tell that he is telling her that the blonde is a healer of the sky people.

Once her sister is still but white foam is leaving her mouth as she chokes, Lexa speaks to her healer as she hands him the healing liquid for poison.

"What is that?" The blonde questions. The healer, Gustus, is Lexa's best friend and also Alex's. He basically raised them while Anya ruled over the clans, "What was the creature in the river? Was it poisonous?"

Watching Gustus nod, the blonde informs them that the creature and Alex were in battle and Alex killed it, but she and Octavia got hurt. Hearing Anya continue to order the army to separate the prisoners, Lexa is more focused on saving Alex.

"Lexa, my second, Alex is not worth saving. She is too far gone." Anya speaks to her oldest daughter who just ignores her. Once the antidote starts to kill the poison in Alex's tiny body, Alex is still knocked out but breathing fine, like she is sleeping, "Take the blonde and put her in her cell."

Giving the blonde a thankful nod once she says that Alex will be fine, Gustus picks Alex up and carefully takes her into the medical tent.

A few days later, Lexa has just checked on Alex, who is awake and walking around. She's back to semi-normal. Entering the dungeon with Alex, Alex wants to see the one sky person who saved her, while Lexa wants to give the sky girl her thanks.

Ordering for the guard to open the gate, Lexa brings in very little food and some clean water. Stepping inside the cell with her sister, the guard locks the cell door before leaving on Alex's orders.

Looking around at the twenty prisoners from the sky, Lexa whispers to Alex what the girl looks like. Spotting her, Alex takes the food and water before walking over to the blonde.

Stopping in front of her, Alex kneels down and places the food and water down in front of her.

"You're okay." The blonde girl whispers in relief. Nodding letting the girl know she understands her, the blonde sighs, "Could you tell me what is going on?"

"Prisoners." Alex explains sadly, "Some of the sky people got themselves killed from attacking my people. We show no mercy."

"But, you give us food and water."

"Behave and answer Heda, you will live."

"Okay."


End file.
